Just for Display
by TomatoPiranha
Summary: Based off of the vocaloid song Dark Woods Circus. Arthur Kirkland is just a normal Enlish boy moving to America with his family to start a new life. Though things go terribly wrong and Arthur is forced to participate as the star of a gruesome circus in Japan. He wishes he could die until he meets a boy who saves his life. Rated M for later chapters. No pairings involved.
1. Chapter 1

Just for Display

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers Note: Heya people! So, I had the idea for this while listening to a vocaloid song actually. It was called Dark Woods Circus. It took me 2 days to complete this! Usually I just write something all at once just like BAM ok tht chapters done, but this took forever to write! i'm really exicted to write this! even though it'll prob be pretty sad. This will probably be a pretty long fic, i mean just look at how long the first chapter is! well, for my chapters it's long, other peoples might be longer but whatever lol. So ya... oh nd a random note, IM GETTIN A PSP! i wanted the vita but them things cost so damn much! Oh and I am going to have miku in here. She's not going to be a main character but she's in here later, she's prob gunna be the same as in the vid. and she does sing it so, it just felt fitting. For those of you who don't know Miku Hatsune is a vocoloid, if you don't know what that is go look it up, my writers note is already long enough! Review and tell me if you like it plz! ^.^ Enjoy!

My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. How I got into the position now, I don't know. Alot has happened. Though if some things had not happened, I would not be where I am today. Though you don't know what I'm talking about do you. I can explain it for you. It all began when I was about 11 years old.

"Mummy, why are we leaving?" I asked. My parents and I were on a large boat. We were sailing over to America from England. I guess mum felt urged to have an adventure instead of the everyday repeating life of a house wife. That is why she had asked my dad come with us to America. She thought it was a great idea to start a new life and be free from the everyday routine. He didn't agree as much though. America was a big place, he was not sure that it would be best for a growing boy. Though mum insisted that we go because we could start a new life and live in the land of the free. In the end we ended up packing our things and leaving before the last ship went out for a while.

"We are going to start a new home Arthur and have a better life" she said patting my head ruffling my hair. Her hands were soft like they always were. She was a very nice person, though when she made up her mind that was that. Dad said that she was where I got my good looks from. Mum and I were both very pale and had bright blonde hair with bright green eyes which everybody seemed to love. Though we were both very thin boned and not very strong. Back in England I was put in preschool at the age of 5. Though I barely remember it, I remember all of the other little

children were running and playing with a big red ball. I wanted to play too and the others let me. When I tried though I kept tripping over nothing. My legs were not very strong and I was still young, but all of the other children could do it. When they saw me fall some laughed, some asked if I was alright and continued what they were doing like nothing even happened without even helping, some didn't even care. I don't know why, but I cried. It didn't hurt much when I fell, but just everybody around me made me feel like something was wrong with me. I was only four though so I could not exactly comprehend everything that happened or how I felt, but I remember one thing the most. I could never forget it. One child, one human being held their hand out to help me up. I looked up to see the person who was helping me. I remember he looked very beat up. He had dirt on his face and his overals were starting to rip. He also had bright red hair. I could never forget that hair.

"Well, aren't you going to get up?" he asked me. I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. He was strong for his age, or at least alot stronger than me.

"Thank you" I said wiping off my eyes which were still wet from crying. I looked up at our hands being embraced. Even at such at such a young age, it meant so much to me. I stood up and he smiled at me. After grinning he lifted both of our hand up.

"We're gunna grow up to be big and strong someday!" he yelled. It startled me at first because I didn't exepect that. Though I hoped that he was right. Daddy was a strong man with big muscles. He could run for miles and lift things that others couldn't. I sometimes snuck off while he was at work to watch him move big things around and I wished I could do that someday. Lots of people admired him, I wanted to be admired too. Though most kids my age were bigger and stronger than me, but mum always told me that once I get older I would get taller and bigger like dad and I could be a good man just like him. I couldn't wait. It sounded like so much fun to be like dad, but I had to wait. One cannot grow up in just minutes, if that was possible I would have been saved alot of pain.

Though when mum made up her mind that we were going to America, there was no stopping it. I had become very good friends with the red haired boy since we met. Come to find out his name was John. I never got his last name but that wasn't important. We would do all sorts of things friends would, we would be sit next to each other for snacktime, help eachother out when something happened, and we even played some sports. Of course it was just the two of us, but it was still very fun. He even played softer for me which made it easier, though it was still a little challenging for me, but it was fun. We promised to be best friends forever until we die, but I guess that wasn't possible. The last time I saw John in England was when we were boarding the last boat for a while to America. He came to see me off. At the time he was 10, but I had turned 11 two weeks earlier. He was all alone when he came to see me though. I wondered where his parents were, but I didn't think much of it then. As we got our last bag on, I stood at the edge waving my hand like it was on fire and yelling to him. A few people looked at us with annoyed looks, but I didn't care. I thought it was going to be my last time seeing him so I wanted him to remember him.

"Goodbye!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The last people were getting on and the anchors were lifted from out of the water. We were setting off and he waved back. As the boat started sailing off, he yelled something. I couldn't hear what he said because we were already starting to get very far away from the dock. I just guessed that he said that he would miss me and so I yelled back that I would miss him too, though he couldn't hear me either. He just smiled with one of his goofy grins again and kept waving until we were out of sight of eachother.

By that time mum and dad had left the side of the boat and gone down to where we were going to be sleeping. We brought blankets and pillows so I guess she wanted to set them up and dragged dad with her. I decided to go down and see them since I had nothing better to do. It was going to be a long time on this boat. I was so glad I didn't get seasick. So I went down to the living quarters. Quite a few other people were down there as well, I guess they had the same idea as mum. I looked around, it wasn't very big for so many people to fit in, but that was just for sleeping. As long as I didn't disturb those working on the ship I was allowed to go walk up on the deck if the waves wern't bad. I found mom in one of the corners setting up our stuff. It was only two beds, though there was a small pillow that was mine inbetween the two. I guess I was still small enough at the age of 11 to sleep between the two. Thats when I asked mum why were leaving and she told me it was to start a new and better life. I wasn't sure why we would move to have a better life, I didn't see anything wrong with ours in England. She said it was just because of "grownup reasons" though, so I believed her. I hoped that I would get stronger there, though little did I know that all things don't turn out to be as good as they seem.

It started to get late and more people came down to the cabin. Some were even starting to go to sleep even though it was only about 8'ish. I wasn't sure weather to be scared or interested of the ship. It rocked and made weird noises as we walked on it, but I thought it was sortof interesting for some reason. I wanted to go exploring on it, but mum said it was to late tonight and to get dressed into my pajama's. I did as she said and she sat me down onto the bed. She patted my hair and I layed my head against her chest. I listened to her breathing as she started talking to me in a soothing way.

"Don't worry poppet, we are going to be off of this ship in no time. Once we are I promise to get you whatever size icecream you want, and even with nuts on it" she said still playing with my hair.

"Really? A whole icecream just for me!" I said enthusiasticly. I loved icecream, it was my favorite food and mum rarely got it for me. When she did it was usually on special occasions like my birthday or something. So hearing this made me very happy.

"Yepp. Just for you. I'll even buy you a new toy. You just have to be a good boy for mummy on this trip, okay honey?" she said sitting up on the bed looking at me. She was smiling. She obviously had high hopes for this trip. I remember her smile was beautiful and it made me feel like I was loved by someone.

"Okay I will! I promise!" I said grinning. I really wanted the icecream and a new toy. Plus this sounded like an exciting trip. I was still a little sad about leaving John but had high hopes for the future in the new coutry.

"Thank you Arthur. You are a very good boy you know. Now, for tonight why don't you go to sleep, okay?" she said laying me down pulling the covers up. Her and dad were not in bed yet, but I guessed that they were just going to be talking to the other people about "grownup stuff" like they always said. I agreed and obediently layed down as she pulled the covers up to my chin. "Thank you honey" she said leaning down and kissing my forhead. I loved my mother and my father, I was thankful that I had them and thats why I tried my best at staying good the whole ride.

Other kids would run around and make loud noises during the day and annoy other people. Their parents always had to come running after them and punish them by making them sit in the corner. Not once did I have to sit in that corner though. When I was in school I was taught how to read and mum bought me a book for the trip. Of course it was a bit difficult to read because it had bug long words, but I still read it and sat down like a good boy. I was never yelled at, and all of the crew worked liked me. They would always tell me how much of a smart handsome good boy I was. I was never praised for my skills in running or playing or anything like that like the other kids, but this was still just as good. I still would have rather been good at sports or something, but I wasn't sad or anything. I just expected to wait until I was older for that. So for the rest of the trip thats what I did. I read my book, I explored around the ship but only in places where I was supposed

to, and when I was bored I would just look off the deck and watch the water pass by. I couldn't stay out for too long though because I would easily get sunburnt. I once fell asleep ontop of a box on the deck for about three hours. When I wook up my back was all red. I went to mum and she gave me some lotion. She told me not to do it again, but she didn't scold me. She was only worried for me and didn't want me to get hurt. It did hurt for a while, but it eventually got better. I got used to the swaying back and fourth of the ship. Some people got sick and some just got sick of it, but I was fine with it. It was a new expirience and it felt cool to be on the water. I told myself I wanted to be a pirate when I grew up because I loved being on the sea. Though I rethought my idea of that though because mum and dad would be sad if I stole things from others, so I gave up my idea of that. I didn't really make any friends there, they were all loud and obnocious. Dad said that it was okay to act like that once in a while since I was a growing boy, though I didn't want to. I didn't see how it was fun acting like an idiot, but I didn't say anything to dad about it. I wondered if that was why they were strong and had lots of energy, but I put the thought aside.

By the end of the trip I was so bored I tried to read my book backwards since I had already read the whole thing normally. It didn't work very well though so I gave up and was standing at the front of the boat looking infront of us. I just stayed there for about a half an' hour watching the waves go by and feeling the wind blow through my hair, when I saw something in the distance. I squinted and tried to see it better. All it looked like was a brown line on the horizon. Then it hit me, that was land! I quickly ran down to my mum and dad and told them I had seen land. Both of them stood up and rushed up onto tue deck to see if I was right. There were people gathering at the front of the boat looking past the water to the now closer brown line. They both looked out and my mum started crying. She hadn't liked the boat very much so she was overjoyed when she saw land. She quickly kissed me and hugged my dad. He was laughing too because everybody on board was sick of water and wanted to be back on land, well except for me. My dad picked me up and spun me around in circles. I admit that made me dizzier than being on the boat for such a long time did. I was still sortof amazed though. My dad could lift me so easily even though I was 7 years old. Most dad's couldn't do that with their sons at my age. That meant either he was just really strong or I was just really light, or both. He put me down and I held onto the deck rail for a moment to keep me from falling over. Once the world stopped spinning I looked back the the upcoming land. This was America. The land of the free and home of the great. I hoped that we wouldn't stand out to much being English and all. I wanted to blend it and not be the weak one again. We were now coming up to the dock which was clear to see unlike before. The workers dropped the anchors and we came to a stop at the dock. I could hear the bustling of a town. People talking, laughing, children running and playing, the shop keepers selling and advertizing, I could even hear a dog barking. I felt a knot in my stomach form. It wasn't of fear, or joy. I guess it was just from the excitment of this new great place. People say that it has vast plains and deserts and mountians and great lakes and even swamps and beaches, but it was a little bit hard to believe. How can one place possibly hold all of that? I couldn't quite comprehend it, but I just went along with. Once people were allowed to get off my dad picked me up and set me on his shoulders. He had done this a few other times too. It made me feel great, like I was ontop of the world. Everything was below me and I could conquer anything in my way. I felt great.

Once we got off with all of our bags, we stood infront the the town just looking. There were people walking everywhere, horses and carriages going up and down the street, it felt a little bit like home, but had a very different atmosphere. Like everything was new and fresh. I was starting to like the place. My parents walked over to a bench after getting a poorly drawn map on a napkin from some man. My dad set me in the middle and ruffled my hair. He smiled at me and so did my mom, I felt so happy. Like nothing could ever go wrong. My mom put her purse on her lap and pulled out her wallet. She pulled out a big shiny quarter, apparently she had gotten the European money exchanged for American money while back in England. She handed me the quarter then closed my hand around it and I felt my dad put his hand on my shoulder. A quarter was alot of money, more than enough to buy whatever icecream I wanted and a toy. They both looked at me with the happiest faces I have seen in a while.

"Thank you son. You were great on the ship ride, you were 1,000 times better than any of the other kids. You might have even been better than your mother" he said earning a "hey" from her but he just let out a chuckle. You've earned this Arthur, you were great. We are going to be so happy here. Now, go get yourself some treats and be back soon" he said patting my back. I stood up and looked at him. I looked at my mum and she just nodded with a smile. I was so happy, the new life so far had been great. I hugged them both than ran off after thanking them.

I looked around town. There were different shops everywhere. I didn't know which one to go to until I saw one with a big cow sign. I could read it said "Best Icecream in Town" on the sign. So I went there. I got an extra large icecream with nuts and fudge ontop. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat it all, but I had never had the chance like this to do such a thing. So I got it and continued on to find myself a nice toy. My icecream was starting to melt but I had only eaten about half of it. I took a big chunk out of the side and threw it out before it could get my hands all sticky. A nice lady gave me a tissue to wipe my face with and told me the way to get to the toystore. I thanked her and was able to make it there. I still had enough money to buy a stuffed bear and two big pieces of candy. I had given a penny to the nice lady so I was able to use all of the money I was given. I walked out of the store sucking on one of the peices when I saw men running down the street with medical kits. I wondered if someone had gotten hurt and followed some of the people who were also walking that way.

Most of the kids wern't following though, it was only grownups. I wondered if it was another "grownup thing" like mum had told me about before, but that only made me more curious. It was on the way back to where mum and dad were anyways so I decided that I should go. I could hear people yelling for someone to help the injured and I saw a doctor push his way through the crowd. I was starting to get worried. I felt bad for whoever got hurt even though I didn't see who they were yet. I thought accidents wern't supposed to happen here, but I guess they happen everywhere and there's no helping that no matter where you are.

I decided I wanted to see if the people were okay who had gotten hurt, so I squeezed my way inbetween the tall adults. I tripped on one man's shoes and ended up crawling through the many legs, it was easier that way. When I finally got through everybody, I popped my head out to see a tall man getting medical stuff out of a red box. I noticed there were also many other men in white jackets surround the wounded. I looked down to see the people they were trying to save. They were my parents. I didn't know what to do. Nothing bad was supposed to happen. We were supposed to start a new life, and now they were lying on the ground. I could see the blood running from their bodies and it almost made me throw up. It felt as if my jeart just stopped. I couldn't hear the talking anymore, no more kids playing, no more dogs barking, I just looked at my parents bodies bleeding and deformed. Everything went blurry. I think it was because I was crying. I stood up and screamed. I ran towards my parents but some of the older men held me back. I screamed and yelled. I tried kicking the men so that they would let me go but it was no use. I wasn't able to hurt them, I wasn't strong enough. I yelled that they were my parents but they still didn't let me near them. People around me were talking about what had happened. Apparently a drunk man decided to go and steal a horse and carriage. He was so drunk he couldn't even drive it and he ended up scaring the horse. It ran down the road and he couldn't stop it. Mum and dad were walking across the street to the store the buy some flowers, but the horse was to fast. Before they could get out of the way it hit both of them and they both got run over. Mum was dead. Her skull had been crushed by the horses hoof and she had been run over by the wheels of the carriage. I could just barely see dad's chest moving up and down though. He was just barely alive. The horse had only hit him but he got run over like mum. I looked at them still yelling hoping that everything would go back to normal, even though I knew it wouldn't. Suddenly my dad just barely lifted up his hand. I watched as he slowly pointed to me. The men holding me back let go of me and I ran over to him as fast as I could. I kneeled beside him and started bawling looking at his maimed body. His eyes were partially open and he looked up at me.

"A-thur" he said in such a voice that anybody would know that he was dying. "I... want.. you t-to bec-ome s..strong" he said as his arm shakingly left his side and touched my face. I put my hand against his and stopped sobbing.

"B-But dad! How can I?! I'm weak and everybody knows it! I have no muscles and I get hurt easily! I can't do anything without you!" I yelled tears still slipping down my face.

"Y-you'll know h..ow to be s-s-strong. Y-ou don't need mus-cles. A-Arthur. I l-love you, and s-ooo did your mother" he said as his breathing got faster, I could tell he didn't have much time left, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Dad! Dad don't die! Don't I need you dad I can't do anything without you! Please! Please... Don't die!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My throat felt like it was on fire, but I didn't care. I just kept holding his hands tighter and tighter.

After a pause my dad spoke again. "G-Goodbye. Arthur" he said closing his eyes. I could feel his heartbeat stop. His arm turned limp in my hand and I didn't know what to do. I started sobbing and yelling at him to wake up. I shook his arms and told him to stop playing. I broke down and started then yelling at the medics. I told them to do something, to bring his back to life, but they couldn't and I knew it. I didn't know what to do. I was all alone now, in this big new country all alone. Suddenly I didn't feel like this was such a great place anymore. I didn't want to be here, not alone. I couldn't just go back though now. My parents were all I had. All of my grandparents were dead and neither my mom nor my dad had any siblings. I just sat there weeping until one of the medics came up to me. He told me how sorry he felt for my. I didn't want anybody's pity though. He asked me if he could take me to a bench to sit down instead of in the street. I knew why he didn't want me there though. They were going to take away mum and dad's bodies and I would never see them again. I agreed but I was still crying. I stood up, but before I left I gave the teddybear that I had bought to dad, and I went over and gave mum a kiss to the forhead and left her with the peice of candy. I couldn't keep what they had let me have. It was too painful. I said goodbye to them and followed the man to a bench just outside of the crowd which was now starting to clear up. He patted my shoulder and said he was sorry. He had to leave then to help the others take care of my parents. I remembered when earlier my dad had patted me on the shoulder happily. I could never forget. I sat there alone on the bench sobbing. I could see the people walking by saying "poor child" or "how terrible". I didn't want their pity, I didn't want anything of theirs. I just wanted my parents back. As I sat there crying, a man saw me sitting there. He walked up to me and asked if I was alright. I just glared at him. How could he asked such a thing? He knew I was not alright.

"I'm sorry about your parents" he said. He was trying his best to be nice, I could tell, but it didn't help any. It actually just made me more annoyed. He looked at me for a moment, just gazing into my green eyes. This guy was weird, I didn't know what he wanted.

"What?" I asked coldly. He was starting to annoy me. I didn't want to be alone, but I didn't want to be with him either.

"You know, if you don't have anywhere to stay tonight I can let you stay at my house for the night. I will feed you dinner and you can have a nice bed too. I have some toys you can play with. I know you are still sad about your parents passing, but maybe that will cheer you up some" he said. I didn't have anywhere to stay and I certianly didn't want to stay outside for the night and I used my quarter that I had been given which was foolish of me. I should have saved it. I didn't want to go with the guy, he was really weird. Though I had nowhere to go so I couldn't exactly decline the offer. I looked at him for a moment, he looked weird also. He was wearing some sort of clothing that didn't look European or American at all. I wondered where he was from.

"Fine" I mumbled under my breath wiping the tears from my eyes. He stood up and dusted off his clothes. I don't know why he did that, I guess it was just a habit. After standing up he held out his hand infront of me. I looked up at him. He had a sly smile on. I wasn't sure if I liked it. I may have just been paranoid, but his smile didn't look like the usual nice one that I would get from people. It looked almost suspicious. I didn't know at the time if he had something up his sleeve, but I didn't really care. My mind had been fogged from my parents passing. I wasn't sure I knew what I was doing, but I didn't care. I needed somewhere to sleep so I took the hand of the man infront of me. He looked at me for a moment, I don't think that he expected that, but he looked grateful and again smile that wretched smile.

"I'm only coming because I need a place to sleep" I said glaring at him.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way!" he said clapping my hands together in his. "Let's go!" he said. He was holding onto my hand as he skipped down the side walk. I thought he was such an idiot. I thought people were supposed to grow up once they became adults, but apparently this guy hadn't. He acted like a spoiled kid who desperetly wanted me to join him. I ended up just following him. I tried wiggling my hand free sometimes, but all that he would say was "better be careful, don't want to get lost now do we?" I wondered why he wanted me to come with him so badly. I could have found another nice person who would let me stay for the night. I was just about to change my mind about going with him until we got to his place. "Well, here is is!" he said looking up. It was a large building that I guessed held apartments. Before telling him I changed my mind he ran up to the enterance still tightly gripping my hand. "We are on the second floor, room 2-B" he told me as if it were my new house. I just nodded and went with him up the stairs to his apartment. I thought it was going to be a nice little house at first, because that is how I imagined everything in America was like. I guess I was wrong though. We got up to his door and he unlocked it. He stood up straight and poofed out his chest as he dramaticly used his hand to slam open the door. "I'm home!" he yelled dramaticly. I didn't know if he was trying to create a better atmosphere for me, but it didn't work. We walked in after taking off ours shoes and saw a woman sitting on one of the beds. She wasn't very old, but she didn't look young either. Probably around the age of the man, 35'ish maybe.

"Oh, your home already?" she asked the man. She had a very heavy accent, I guessed that it was Asian because of how she looked even though I wasn't so good at things like that. I had only seen one Asian tourist when I was younger and wondered why she looked different. My mum explained it to me later though. She was a rather tall lady with straight long black hair and pretty eyes that slanted downwards. She also had a very nice body that I'm sure all of the boys swooned over. Then I wondered if she was married to the weird man. I looked between the two and they seemed to know what I was thinking.

"We are just friends. We're here for buisness" the man said. I looked at him, than back at the lady. She looked away and kept doing whatever she was doing before.

"Oh, ok" I said. I wondered what kind of buisness they were here for, but I didn't ask. If I had, I might have run away from there and then led at least a little more peaceful life. Though even if I had asked, they probably wouldn't have told me anyways. I only wished I had not gone with him that day. That was the biggest mistake of my life.

After a little while the man said he was going to go make some dinner for all of us and left for the kitchen. I remembered the book that I had with me on the ship. I wondered if I still had it in my pocket. I checked and it was still there. It wasn't a very big book and I had large pockets, so it fit just perfectly. I took it out and sat on one of the beds. I opened it up and started reading. Even though I had read it before, I was more for reading it a second time because this time I wouldn't have to sound out alot of the words and could read it more smootly. As I started to get to the 20'th page of the book, my train of thought just stopped paying attention to my book and kept thinking about my parents death. I couldn't get the memory of their deformed bodies bleeding and the life flowing out from them. I started to cry again, just wanting it to go back to how it was. As I was crying I noticed that the woman on the other bed was staring at me. I quickly wiped off my eyes and nose omto my sleeve and stuck my nose right back into the pages of my book. I stayed like that for a little while, until I decided to look over again from the corner of my eye. She was still staring at me, like she expected something from me. Though it was very uncomfortable, but dinner was ready which I hoped would give me a break from her gaze.

The three of us sat down at the table. The food was passed around and we each got a good share. The food here was very flavorful and much more tasteful than the food back in England that my mum would make. Though it tasted different. I just wanted to eat some of the bland normal food that I usually ate, but of course this was dinner and there was no changing that. I ate it after thanking the man because I was always taught to be polite. As I ate I noticed the lady kept staring at me though. I wondered if something was on my face, but I wiped it and she just kept staring. It was starting to get a bit creepy. The man noticed that she was staring after a while and saw that I had noticed.

"Hey, can you go get me some salad from the fridge?" he asked the lady as she turned her attention from me. She nodded and stood up looking at me once more before going to the kitchen. I was expecting for him to tell me something after that. Maybe like explain why she was staring or if she had something wrong with her eyes or something. Though he said nothing at all. He just ate his food and didn't look over at me. He stared at his food like it was the most interesting thing in the world, though I could see he wasn't actually interested in it. I was becoming even more suspicious. These people just kept getting weirder by the minute. I wanted to leave but it would be rude to at the dinner table, so I decided to wait. The lady came back with a big bowl of salad that had lots of different veggies in it like carrots and tomatoes. She set it down in the middle of the table and sat back in her seat. As soon as she sat down though she began lookimg at me again. I tried not to notice and kept eating my food.

"Would you like any salad?" the man asked. He had put some on his plate, but hadn't even touched it yet. I was guessing that they wanted me to try it first and see if I liked it. I nodded my head and he passed me the bowl as I scooped up some and put it on my plate. I put the bowl back to the middle of the table as sat back in my chair. Now both of them were looking at me. I guessed that they wanted to see me take the first bite so thats why they wern't eating. I looked down at my plate and the salad looked fine, so I stabbed some lettuce and a tomato on my fork and stuck it in my mouth. I looked at them because I expected them to go back to eating now that I had taken the first bite, but they didn't. They just kept staring at me. As I chewed the food in my mouth it didn't taste like a normal salad. It tasted bitter, but not the lettuce. It then hit me, it was the tomato. The lady must have done something to it. But why? I spit out the food and stood up. That is why they hadn't eaten any of the salad.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?!" I yelled. It wasn't very intimidating though. I was still young and my voice was high, I couldn't yell very loud either.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit" the man said setting his chin on his hand giving me a sly smile. I didn't know what to do. I tried to come up with a way to get out of there as quickly as possibly until my head started feeling dizzy. I tried to make it stop and think clearly, but it didn't work. Whatever they had given me was fogging up my mind, and I started to get very sleepy. I tried my best to fight it off, but it must have been stong because it worked like a charm. I tried saying something again but I couldn't even get the first word out. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the sly smile of that man and a look that said I was now in some really deep shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Just for Display

By: Tomatopiranha

Chapter 2

Writers Note: Hey guys! So I wrote this like exactly like after the first chapter cuz i was like totally in the mood! I have so much that i want to do with this fic! i usually don't write things like this unless i feel inspired or something, though this is gunna be a pretty sad fic though and it might disturb some of you, but it's said that these things actually happened in Japan in real life a long time ago, i feel so bad for the kids that had to go through that! so i said that it's gunna be like dark woods circus in the first chapter, well it's stayin that way. i'm just sortof putting it into a more detailed way and having one person describe it which just happens to be Arthur, or in hetalia England. Oh, and in the first chapter i metioned John right, well idk if tht is an english name or not. So i just named him john. john john john john john john john john john john john. there u go, i just felt like doing that. well i hope you like the story so far and will continue reading and commenting and stuff ^.^ luv all u readers plz enjoy and don't go to any circus' in the woods!

I wook up and didn't know where I was. At first I couldn't remember anything. I tried to move my head but I couldn't. I couldn't move any of my body. That was when I remembered what had happend. Suddenly I was filled with hatred. I didn't know why they did that to me, but I swore to myself that they would pay. I tried again to move myself, but I couldn't. I couldn't see anything either, it was pitch black. It then hit me, I was in a duffel bag of some sort. I suddenly became claustraphobic and began squirming trying to escape. I tried yelling, but I had been gaagged. I wanted to pull at the zipper, but my hands and feet were tied. I was in a terrible position. Though I suddenly heard voices, I couldn't identify them quite because I was still woozy from the drug they had given me. I could feel myself being lifted from the ground and dropped.

"Shut up" the person yelled in a harsh voice. I could recognize it now, it was the man from before.

"Let me out of here damn it!" I yelled. Mum had told me never to use

the word 'damn' because it was a bad word. She told me that damn meant to condemn to hell. I had heard people in school use it sometimes, but I listened to her and never said it. I felt bad saying it now but I really did want him to go to hell, and the lady too. They deserved it too for kidnapping an innocent child who had just lost his parents. I started to feel pity on myself, but remembered that now wasn't the time. I got so worked up that I was starting to hypervenilate. I felt like the bag was closing in on me, sucking all of the air from it. "H-Help! Get me out I can't breathe!" I yelled still thrashing around trying to maybe end up ripping the bag, though I knew that was impossible. I heard man grunt after I had said this. I didn't know why, at first I thought he was just talking to himself.

"What? Why?! He has enough air he's just over reacting! He can't die from that" I heard the man say angrily.

"Look, if he's not alive when we bring him back this whole trip would have been for nothing, right?!" the woman wrote on a piece of paper. I couldn't see it though and was wondering what was going on. I could tell that the man wanted to say again, but he just grunted again giving up in defeat.

"Fine, but your going to have to get him back in there somehow once it's time to get off!" he yelled. I could hear him stomping over to me. I didn't know what he meant by when they were going to get off. My thoughts were interrupted though once I heard the man fumbling with the lock on the zipper of the bag. He unzipped it and I gasped for fresh air, but the air wasn't as fresh as I had expected. I had also expected to be flooded in light and have to squint since I had just been in a pitch black place. Though I didn't have to squint, no it was dark where ever we were. Not as dark as the bag, but dark enough to were you couldn't read a book. There was one tiny dim light on the the corner of the room. I sat up and looked around. There were boxes everywhere. It smelled funny and the floors felt cold and hard like steel. I had no idea where I was. I couldn't have even guessed if I wasn't told. I looked over to the man and woman. The woman was sitting on a large box doing a small puzzle and the man lit a cigarette taking a big poof out of it. My mind stalled for a minute, but then I remembered the situation, I had to get out of there. I looked around franticly for doors. I squinted through the dark and saw the outline of one just up some stairs. I quickly stood up and started hopping to the door still with my hands and feet tied, which I admit was a very difficult thing to do. As I got up though I immedietly tripped. My legs were weak from being cramped in that bag for a while and I didn't know how long I was asleep for, so I guessed that I hadn't eaten for a while. The man seemed to watch me in amusment as I fell flat onto the floor hitting my face. I got a bloody nose and I felt just like giving up and crying right there on the floor, though I knew I couldn't. I had to get out of there no matter what and be strong like dad told me to. So I ingnored my bleeding nose and tryed my best to hop to the door. The man didn't come after me, and I hoped that it was because he didn't care if I ran away. Though once I got up the few stairs that led to door, I tried opening it, but I couldn't. I tried again and again pulling at the door nob, but it wouldn't budge. I started yelling through the gagger in my mouth and pounding on the door so that maybe somebody outside of it would hear me, but it was too thick and nobody could hear me or come to my rescue. I heard the man exhale sharply, as he did this and I turned to see him still back at where he was before. He just looked at me and took another blow of his cigarette. I glared at him like it would somehow get him to let me free, but it didn't.

"Sorry kid, ya can't get out" he said smirking a little. He knew that in the first place which is why he decided not to come after me. Though how hard would it be to catch a young boy whose hands and feet were tied. He would have ended up catching me anyways. I tried asking him why he had done this to me but he couldn't understand with the gagger in my mouth. He looked at me strangely for a moment and remembered the thing in my mouth. I think he guessed that it was okay to take it off for now since we were all alone now in this place that I still couldn't figure out. I hopped back to the middle of the room where there was a large space that didn't have any boxes stacked. I looked at him hoping that he would atleast take that off. He sighed and walked up to me sliding it below my chin. I took in a deep breath of air. When I was wearing that I was able to breathe, but just not very well. At least I could talk now too. The man then went back to his smoking and leaned against a stack of boxes.

"Why did you do this to me?! Who are you? Where are we? What are you going to do to me?" I yelled at the man who closed his eyes and blew out another poof of smoke. He looked over at me for a moment before speaking.

"Curious type huh" he said. I didn't answer. He had to answer me before I told him anything. He let out another sigh and walked over to the woman.

"I am Kuro, and this is Hitomi. We were told to go to America for a special reason" he explained. I just looked at him and waited for a full explination. I was not going to speak until he told me everything. "We work for a circus in Japan. Though it's more of a special circus. You see we needed a new star. A beautiful new young man to take the part of the last one. You see, he was dissobedient and ended up getting punished. So we were specially sent to come and get a pretty forigen boy from the states, and you were the perfect one. Your gaurd was even down from your parents death which made it even easier to lure you in. There are alot people who would kill for a boy like you, we really hit the jackpot. Anyways, we are taking you with us to the circus which is in Japan. Currently we are in the storage area of a large ship, nobody comes down here so it's the perfect place. Plus the doors lock so that nobody can get in or out during the ride so that nothing is stolen. I know a guy who works on the ship, he got us in here pretty easily. So for now we just gotta sit tight and wait till we get there" he told me. This was alot to take in at once, everything was happening so fast. It almost didn't seem real, like I was really in a dream or something.

"Why didn't you just ask me to come? You just drugged me and tied me up! Thats so rude of you! Hasn't your mother ever taught you any manners!" I yelled at him. He looked over at me with an annoyed face. He stood straight up and threw his cigarette to the ground stomping it with his shoe. He walked up straight infront of me. I tried to look as tall as I could, but he was easily more than a foot taller than I was. He glared down at me and pushed me to the ground. I fell down hard onto the cold metal and squeezed my eyes shut so that I wouldn't cry. The man kneeled down infront of me and grabbed hold of my face squuezing it hard and forcing me to look him straight in the eyes. I tired to avert my them from his, but it didn't work. He forced me to look him straight into his angry eyes. I wasn't sure what I had done, all I said was that he was rude. I didn't know why he was so mad.

"Look here kid, you think that we were being rude? Well we are the nice ones outta the bunch. Thats why were were sent. Everybody else where we're going is 10 times worse! You don't know how good we've been to you!" he yelled at me. As he said this to me I was flooded with anger. He said that they were being good to me. I didn't believe him at all. I was the one in with my arms and legs tied after all. I was the one who had just lost my parents. I was the one going through alot. I didn't think that he understood my situation at all.

"How good you've been to me?! Hah! You've only been inconsiderate jerks to me! I mean you didn't even take off the ropes binding my hands and feet!" I yelled at the man. "How can anybody be worse than you?"

He stared at me for a moment, still gripping my face in his large hand. I could feel lines on his hand, they must have been scars. "Look kid, there are alot of good people out there, but along with the good there are alot of bad too. You know nothing if you think that this is bad. Once you get there, your going to wish you could come back to this. So stop acting like a bitch and stop complaining. Its going to get alot worse." I didn't know what bitch meant, but I guessed that it was another bad word. I felt like I was betraying my mum by having a conversation with this guttermouth, but I knew I wasn't. I couldn't betray her if she was no longer alive. I was still looking him straight in the eye, but I could tell that he wasn't lying. Suddenly I felt a knot form in my stomach. If he was telling the truth, than what was coming for me ahead? I didn't know that things could ever get worse than that, but later I was proven to be wrong. He let go of my face and I looked away. He stood up and walked back to the place he was before lighting another cigarette. It was quiet for a little while. The only noises that were heard were when the ship turned or when he exhaled the smoke. After a while I decided to speak up.

"If everyone else is so bad, how come you guys aren't like them?" I asked. Neither the man not the woman looked over at me when I asked the question, though I knew they both heard me. The man sighed and threw his cigarette onto the floor. If his clothes had pockets I'm sure he would have shoved his hands into them, but instead he just crossed his arms. I could tell he wasn't fond on the subject that I had just asked, but he replied to my question anyways.

"A few years ago, when Hitomi and I were younger, we snuck out without our parents knowing. We were both told never to go to the circus that was in the woods, but we didn't listen. Other kids went to the circus with their families, but both of us had a strong heritage and our parents were highly respected so they never let us go. When we snuck out nobody had known, and later they didn't care. If their children were low enough to sneak out then they didn't want us anymore. Well once we left we got to the circus and were amazed. There were so many odd things there, but it amazed us. We walked in there hand in hand alone, and the ringmaster noticed us. Recently they were short on helpers, and they needed some more. He came up to us and asked if we would work for the circus, not for the show but for keeping it nice for the people watching. We wern't sure at first, but somehow he convinced us to join. A few days had passed and neither of our families had bothered to send someone out to look for us, so we just stayed there. At first it was just cleaning outside and stuff, but then we had to help with other things too. We saw the people who were on the show and what other people did to them. Suddenly we realized it wasn't as great as we had first thought. The workers were terrible to those who were in the show and would do terrible things to them. Eventually Hitomi had made friends with one of the girls even though we were strictly told not to interact with them. Well she eventually got caught. They beat the girl for it even though she did nothing wrong. Well Hitomi tried to stop the men who were beating her, but that only made them mad and beat her more. In the end the girl was killed right infront of our eyes. Hitomi was so stunned that she could no longer talk. I guess it scared her and that was the result. Well after that the men turned around and were about to hurt Hitomi. One picked up a metal fire poker from the fire and walked up to her. Just as they were about to hit her I stood infront and stopped it with my hand. Thats why I have this scar on my hand. They knew that the ringmaster would get angry and just make them work double for killing other workers, so they left it at that. After that we just kept on working our best so that we wouldn't get punished or put into the show. Eventually we got higher up the ranks and here we are recruiting people. Though we knew it was terrible, we just didn't escape. As long as we did what we were told we were fine, and thats how life went on. I guess we just got used to it and never bothered to even think of leaving. So here we are now, kidnapping kids to be in the circus. Though I guess it doesn't seem that terrible of a job to so compared to the others. I guess the reason why we are a little bit softer than the others is because we were once victims. Though don't think that we are going to help you out or anything. Whatever they do to you is none of our buisness" he said.

I looked at him and didn't know what to feel. So was he just telling me that even though he was better than the others he wasn't going to help me out any and that I was basicly skrewed. I was dreading the future. I wished that I was only dreaming and that this was all just one messed up nightmare, but to my disspointment it wasn't. It then hit me, thats why the lady hadn't ever said anything to me and thats why the man always talked. I felt a little bad for her but then remembered my situation. She wasn't going to help me out any, she had it easier. After that nothing was said. I couldn't tell what time it was because there were no windows where we were. Even if there were we were under the water so I couldn't have been able to tell. There wasn't a clock and I didn't have a watch. I didn't know how much time had gone by, but it felt like forever. Even though I was out of the duffel bag, I didn't move around to much. It hurt to move with me hands and feet stille tied with rope. So I just sat ontop of a long box and would usually sleep there too. I was very hungry even though I didn't eat very much in the first place. All I was given was some bread and rice with water from a bottle. After a very long trip, there was a knock on the big steel door. I woke up and looked over as the man named Kuro got up and the person who had knocked unlocked the door walked in. The two started talking on the stairs, though I couldn't tell what they were saying. I saw the other man look over at me while they were talking, I knew they were talking about me. I guessed that the other man must have been the guy that Kuro had talked about before. The man nodded and shook hands with Kuro then walked back up the stairs. He looked back for a moment as the reached the door then turned and shut it closed. I could hear a lock on the other side. I wondered what they were talking about, it was a rather short conversation. Though I understood once the man turned back. He looked at me, than walked over to the gagger. He picked it up and shook the Hitomi lady awake, she was sleeping on a pile of boxes. He said something to her, but I couldn't hear. She sat up rubbing her eyes and nodded. Yawning she walked over to a bag that she had brought with her. She rummaged around it and I wondered what she was getting. She poked her hand on something and let in a sharp gasp of air, though shrugged it off in a few seconds. I saw her grab the thing in her bag with her other hand as she pulled out the one that had gotten hurt. Her finger was bleeding and I dreaded seeing what she would pull out. She pulled out a syringe from the bag. I had never liked shots, they always scared me and I hated needles, though that thing was huge. I could see it was filled with a clear liquid as the lady got a wipe and wiped off the needle and then wrapped it around her bleeding finger. She walked over to me with the syringe and I stood up as soon as she started moving towards me. The man had walked behing me though and grabbed hold of my arms keeping me in place. I tried to get away and fought all I could, but it was no use.

"No! No please don't do it! Don't do it I hate needles! I don't want to go to the circus let me go! Let go of me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I wished that the man at the door from earlier would have changed his mind and come to save me after hearing me screaming, but that wasn't going to happen. The only two who could hear me anyways were the two trying to put another drug into my body. I squirmed and kicked but it was no use, the woman was able to inject the drug into my body by force and I couldn't do anything to fight that. It was another sleeping drug, I tried my best to stay awake, but I couldn't. Just before I passed out I felt the man put the chocker back on me and open the bag. I knew all I was in for was trouble.


End file.
